Consequences
by kanjichibi
Summary: What if at the end of Prisoner of Azkaban Sirius was released and adopted Harry potter and how it will affect the life of Harry. Smarter/Stronger Harry . Harry/Fleur.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Harry potter belongs to J.K.R you know what they say though; imitation is the best form of flattery**

**Hey readers,**

**I have always been a great fan of Harry potter series and I wanted to give something back to the Harry potter world so this is me trying to recreate the magic of harry potter.**

**This is my first fanfic so please be gentle with the story.**

**Please review**

**"_Come nagini_" - parseltongue**

**CHAPTER: one**

He raised his head and saw his destination, the house stood on the hill overlooking the village, some of its windows boarded, tiles missing from its roof and ivy growing unchecked from the side of the house. He knew his master would be waiting for him inside the house. He slithered on the ground towards his master, he never felt so powerful or free from his bindings. He reached the top of the house he could smell a stranger who was not supposed to be there standing outside the door of his master's room.

The stranger was an old man standing with the help of a walking stick with his right ear pressed to the door vainly trying to listen whatever was going on the other side of the door. He wanted to kill the man and eat him but refrained from doing so as his master might have fun with him and later he would get his meal. As he approached the door, his master sensed him and asked him in language only his master could talk and understand.

"_Come nagini how was your hunting trip_?" master hissed. The other person in the room covered in fear as soon as he saw me. He was a short plump man with bald hairline with mouse like face. He was his master's servant doing everything his master ordered.

"_Fine master but we have a guest just outside the door listening to the conversation_." I answered.

"Nagini has some interesting news, Worm tail," master said.

"In-indeed, My Lord?" said Worm tail.

"Indeed yes, according to nagini there is muggle standing right outside of the door listening to everything as we say." Master replied in a cold voice.

The old man did not have a chance to move before the door opened by Wormtail with a look of fear and alarm on his face.

"You are worthless Wormtail even an old muggle with a walking stick could sneak past your senses may be I will kill you after I regain my body and I won't need your help anymore." Master hissed. When Wormtail was going to say something master cut him off by saying, "Enough Wormtail I don't need to listen to your pathetic excuses and where are your manners invite the muggle in and lets find out what he knows" Master said.

"What do you mean by muggle eh?" The old man demanded.

Master narrowed his eyes at the tone of the old man but answered with an amused expression "It means I am a wizard muggle now answer my question, how much did you hear about our plan."

The old man was afraid he could the fear rolling off of the old man in waves, but he stood his ground and answered the question "Enough to know that you are a nut case who thinks he can do magic and calls himself as a lord. You have already murdered a woman named Bertha Jorkins and trying to murder a boy named Harry Potter. You will not get away with this you know I will call the police and my wife knows I am here so if I don't return she will call the police. You can't do anything about it." The old man finished his speech in a confident manner.

Master laughed, it was a cold high-pitched laugh and the old man trembled with fear. "Don't try to lie to lord Voldemort you foolish muggle there is no one waiting for you in the house. You have overstayed your invitation, Wormtail turn the chair." Master said.

"_Dinner nagini_" master said to me and turned to the old man who was paralysed with fear up on seeing the state in which my master was in. Master raised his wand and aimed it at the heart of the old man and hissed.

_**Avada kedavra.**_

Two hundred miles away a boy named Harry Potter woke up with a start.

The first thing Harry went for was his wand which was safely tucked under his pillow. He was breathing hard like he had just run around the Quidditch pitch several times. His left hand searched for his glasses on the night stand when he found them he put them on. His bedroom came in to clear focus. It was a dimly lit small bedroom of the Dursleys, then what was he dreaming of he thought. His dream was slowly disappearing in to his subconscious brain he tried in vain to remember every detail of the weird dream but it felt so real.

He remembered some details as if he was crawling on the ground and the big mansion, which was on the hill, a small person who was sitting on the chair, and talking in parseltongue. He knew only one person other than himself who can talk parseltongue that was Voldemort. He crossed the room to the window and drew the curtains to inspect the street below. Privet drive looked the same as any respectable neighbourhood would look at 3 am in the morning. All the curtains were closed and not a single living soul present on the streets.

He closely listened to the surroundings around him just trying to hear a swish of cloak or for the footsteps around him. He mentally shook himself. He was being paranoid. There was no one in the house expect him, his Uncle Vernon Dursley, Aunt Petunia Dursley and his whale of a cousin Dudley all asleep peacefully and dreamless.

Harry liked his only living relatives in this state because they are silent and cannot tell him he is worthless or useless and what a burden he was to them. His relatives despised magic and everything which came with it. He still remembered his childhood days when he did not even understand why Harry was treated the way he was. He was never loved when he was a child; his existence was barely tolerated by his relatives. He was never physically abused except for occasional beatings but the emotional neglect he suffered during his stay with his relatives would never be forgotten.

Harry as a child was always neglected. He wanted just what every four-year child wanted a place to call home and a family who loved him for who he is but he grew up with relatives who despised him and his very existence. He never had any friends in school because of his cousin being a school bully and scared of any potential friends for Harry.

Harry always thought there was something wrong with him and his parents died because of his fault, living with his hating relatives did not do him any good to dissolve his guilt. As Harry grew older he came in to terms with his treatment of the relatives and lack of his friends and imagined his life would be miserable no matter any circumstances, but that all changed on his eleventh birthday when a person named Hagrid came in to his life. Hagrid explained him that he was a wizard and he would be attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

The next day they went to the Diagon alley and that is where Harry found out about the truth behind his parents death and the person responsible for his miserable life. Harry become from an awkward shy kid to saviour of Wizarding world in a day. Thus began the journey of Harry Potter in the magical world. He dreams came true with going to Hogwarts as now he had something he can call home and two best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. During his time at school he found out that Voldemort is indeed not dead and is trying to regain his body but Harry disrupted his plans for revival for first two years of his school term.

The third had been the most interesting year for Harry as found out that he had a godfather who had been the main person responsible for the deaths of his parents. Harry wanted to kill Sirius with all his heart. However, at the end of the year Harry found out that the original culprit was Peter Pettigrew who had sold the location of his parents for Voldemort and in turn killing them. Though that night was full moon professor Lupin did not forget to take the wolfs bane that day and Peter Pettigrew was arrested by the ministry officials. He confessed to the crimes of being the secret keeper to the Potter's and killing twelve muggles in the alley before framing Sirius for the crime and changing in to his rat Animagus form to escape in to the sewer lines.

Peter was awaiting his trail in the ministry when he escaped the custody of the ministry officials. No one knew how he has achieved such feat and there were speculations that he had inside help. Sirius was released the next day with lots of apologies from the ministry but he did not care he just told all of them to fuck off and strode out of ministry with pride.

Now he had a godfather who loved him and wanted to stay with him not for mere obligation like his relatives Dursleys. Harry's head was still throbbing slightly he held his scar the only sign that he has survived the most dangerous of the unforgivable curses the killing curse. The reason for his fame sometimes he thought just if could exchange all his fame for his parents but knew that was not possible. He laid flat on his back on his thin mattress and searched the bedside cabinet for the letters that have comforted him for the last ten days since he came home from school. The last letter was creased because of several times he has read the letter from Sirius.

Sirius had been sent to different medical clinics on the insistence of professor Dumbledore claiming that thirteen years in the prison of Azkaban would change people and he wanted Harry to be safe. Sirius was enraged that Dumbledore would think he could harm Harry but Dumbledore pointed out that adoption process would be easy if he has medical report that Sirius would be capable of taking care of a teenager and Sirius complied. Harry again started to read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am fine except that I am bored out of my mind as there is nothing for me to do here but sit and talk and talk with the healers, remind me prank the hell out of Dumbledore when I return. Though some nurses here are hot, which is making it worthwhile but still I want to come home soon and adopt you and to know all about you. What is your favourite subject? How many pranks did you pull? How many detentions have you had? Moreover, what about your girlfriends. Don't worry Harry even if you are reluctant I will pull all the juicy details out of you._

_Now on to the serious matters not my matters. Ha ha the joke is not funny writing in a letter. I wanted to talk to you about your living conditions. I think I know about some of your condition. Don't try to lie to me Harry you wanted to live with me and happily agreed with it only knowing me after an hour that's cutting pretty steep and I have seen you, you are too small to be James and lily's child. I do not know whether they are abusing you are not but we will talk about it later when I get back. Don't be ashamed Harry they are the ones who are to be ashamed for treating you like that. I know petunia and she hated magic and your mum for having magic it doesn't take a genius to figure out that they hated you too. You should able to talk to me about these things if we are going to live together but the trust part will come afterwards do not worry._

_The process of gaining your custody has gone through some hurdles, because of your celebrity other people are contesting for the guardianship but the main problem is Dumbledore, he seems to be hell bent on trying to keep you with the Dursleys. I don't know why he is trying to do it even after I promised him that I would take care of you. These problems are mine now don't worry I will take care of them. Ministry is kissing my ass right now to make me happy and not go to the press so there will no problem about your adoption. But there is a fool proof way for you to stay with me and it is not a thing to write on the paper so we will talk when I get there till then be happy don't let anything get you down. Be safe and cause a lot of trouble for your relatives._

_Mischief managed._

_Love,_

_Sirius._

Sirius Black, his godfather was his parent's best friend. He had survived the wrongful imprisonment in the prison of Azkaban among dementors for thirteen years and escaped the maximum-security prison just to keep him safe from the traitor peter Pettigrew. When Harry thought about it Harry would always get warm feeling that someone in this world cared for him and even loved him as he always wanted. Sirius would return in a few days and they can go live together as a family. Harry's only problem was that professor Dumbledore has been insistent that he should live with dursleys even though his rightful guardian has been released from the Azkaban. From what he can understand from the stance of Dumbledore there were blood wards around the privet drive. They were supposed to be very strong and keep dark wizards out, but Sirius argued that he can as well keep Harry safe as any other protection in the world and he was auror back in the days of war. Dumbledore only reluctantly agreed after lengthy discussion on Harry's safety. Harry still could not understand why Dumbledore was that much interested in his safety but as he cannot do anything about it, he laid the matter to rest.

Harry had thought about Sirius a lot these days from what he could gather from letters and minimal interaction with Sirius, Sirius was a fun loving person, full of life, who liked to be the centre of attention. Harry knew he was a shy awkward kid who would like to slip under the radar unnoticed on lot of occasions the only thing which Harry and Sirius had in common were Quidditch. He was afraid that after starting to live together Sirius would lose interest in him and sent him back to Dursleys. Harry knew that most of the time his insecurities were acting up but he couldn't do anything about it. Harry checked the broken alarm clock that had been Dudley's on his bedside table it read five am. Harry sighed he should be getting sleep as he had to do lot of chores tomorrow or he would not have any food to eat. Harry's scar was still throbbing lightly he scratched the stupid scar and tried to sleep after what felt like hours but only ten minutes he drifted off to sleep.

Harry was dreaming about the new broom, which is faster and lighter than firebolt. he was using the broom to win against that stupid prat Malfoy and scowling face of his potions professor Severus Snape and all the Slytherins when he felt something wet on his cheek. Harry swatted the offending thing his dream was more important he was beatings his all-time rivals when he again felt something on his cheek. He again swatted and turned around to sleep when he heard a bark of familiar laughter and the next instant he was soaking wet to the bone. He instantly reached for his wand and turned around to see someone rolling on the floor with laughter. He adjusted his glasses to see Sirius on the floor. Harry in an instant jumped and tackled still trying to stand Sirius to the floor and shouted

"Sirius what are you doing here? I mean I know I am happy to see you but I was not expecting to see you for a few days." Harry said.

"Well as I was being pain in the ass for holding me there in the clinic they released me few days early with full recovery of health. I am happy to see that you are excited about seeing me," Sirius teased. Harry immediately looked down and found his foot very interesting. He knew he overreacted on seeing Sirius only because he was happy to see Sirius early and Harry blushed.

Sirius watched the reactions of Harry for his normal greeting and immediately regretted teasing him he laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and asked Harry to look up and said "Harry I have been in a prison with dementors for thirteen years and I am really happy that me coming here has made you that excited, so please don't be embarrassed okay." Sirius said.

Harry looked at Sirius and found that he was telling the truth so forgetting about his momentary outburst he asked the burning question which he has waiting to ask since seeing Sirius "So what are you doing here?" Harry asked slowly.

Sirius smiled softly at him, ruffled Harry's hair, and said, "I have come to take you home,Harry."

_**PLEASE REVIEW….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K.R , SHE WAS KIND ENOUGH TO LET ME PLAY WITH HER CHARACTERS.**

**HEY GUYS I GOT 100+ FOLLOWS FOR THE STORY I KNOW IT'S NOT MUCH BUT THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO THANK YOU ALL **

**CHAPTER: TWO**

Harry started packing his mere belongings in to his school trunk hurriedly. Harry wanted to get out his relatives place as soon as possible. Although Sirius had promised Harry that they would be living together at the end of the school year, Harry still had some doubts that whether Sirius would get bored and find that his life would be better if not for babysitting a thirteen-year-old boy. However, Sirius had kept his word and showed up to take him away from the Dursleys, he was eternally grateful to Sirius for showing up.

Harry turned towards Sirius to say something like thanks but Sirius has been telling some stories about pranks he had pulled along with his father James. Harry laughed at some of the pranks that they pulled against the Slytherins and some Professors. Sirius started waving his hands animatedly to describe an elaborate prank they pulled in his fourth year. Harry listened to everything with rapt attention and absorbing information about his father James and his friends.

Harry silently observed Sirius and started comparing to the Sirius that he has seen at the end of the year. The Sirius that they had seen at the end of the year had filthy, matted hair that hung down to his elbows pale skin stretched across his prominent cheekbones and if not for his sunken eyes, they would have thought that he was a walking corpse. Now Sirius had gained some weight his beard was cleanly shaven with a goatee in the front, his hair was trimmed to his shoulders and he did not look like a shaggy dog any more. In passing Sirius looked like a healthy person without any care in the world but if Harry looked in to his eyes, there were fleeting moments of haunted vacancy in his eyes for the testament of thirteen years in the prison of Azkaban. Harry sighed he knew Sirius was still healing from his stay in the prison. He promised himself that he would help any way he can in healing Sirius. As he was thinking about Sirius, Sirius had stopped telling the stories and had a contemplative look on his face as he was thinking about something seriously.

Sirius as he was telling about the pranks that he had done in his time in Hogwarts he was silently thinking about Harry. Harry was so happy just to listen simple stories consisting of his parents. Harry should have been brought up with stories of his parents, not with negligence. Sirius was sure that Harry was abused in one way or the other physically or emotionally. Sirius had been sure the first time he saw Harry on the Magnolia Crescent during the start of his third year Harry was too small for a thirteen year old, he was wearing clothes two sizes bigger than his size and he had run away from home during the middle of the night. If he had any doubts about the relatives, they evaporated once he steeped in to the house; Petunia recognised him immediately and started shouting along with his whale of a husband about freaks, unnaturalness and keeping outside of their house. Sirius promptly body-binded them in their living room and explored the house to find Harry. The house was unnaturally clean who the clean freaks were now Sirius thought. Sirius found Harry's room in the second small bedroom he sighed in relief that at least it was little messy.

Sirius knew that Harry was a shy, awkward kid with no real confidence in his life and Sirius deduced it just from the little amount of time he spent with Harry. When Sirius asked professor Dumbledore about the adoption process Dumbledore explained to him that it was imperative for Harry to stay with the Dursleys because Voldemort was alive and was trying to gain a body. The people close to Harry would be targets in turn meaning Sirius's life would be in danger. Sirius was shocked to every inch of his life that the killer of his best friends was still alive and was still targeting Harry. Sirius scoffed at the idea that Dumbledore could convince him to abandon Harry at this stage of his life. Sirius was still suspicious of Dumbledore when he deflected the question why Voldemort was trying to kill Harry after all this time. But knew better than to pressure Dumbledore because he knew he could not convince Dumbledore until Dumbledore thought it was time for everyone to know.

Sirius knew he had a decision to make either take care of Harry and dive back in to the harsh world of war or abandon Harry to his fate and recuperate from the imprisonment of Azkaban. It was really easy to choose from because he could not in good conscience leave his godson to the wolves.

Sirius thought about Harry. His godson was genuinely a good person and if Voldemort got his body back harry wouldn't be satisfied with sitting back and letting others finish his work for him. He was only left with one option that was to prepare Harry for war. Sirius wanted Harry to have a childhood and normal problems like finishing homework, having detentions and girls but sirius knew that Harry would not be able to find peace for a long time. Sirius then and there decided that he would help Harry to not only to survive the war but to live a life that may be short but with no regrets and to make James and Lily's decision and confidence in him to make him godfather to Harry well found.

Sirius immediately started making plans about living with Harry and for the first time in his life Sirius was proactive instead and reacting to the things but he knew he could not do everything alone.

He needed to bring in the reinforcements and the first person that came in to his mind was his best friend Remus Lupin but he was not sure about him anymore. Sirius was not angry with Remus that he believed him to be guilty. His behavior has been suspicious back then believing that Remus to be guilty and Sirius himself withheld information from him. The thing that made Sirius angry with Remus was that he did not even check up on Harry after all these years and only explanation, which he got, was that Dumbledore said that he was safe and Remus believed him. From the time, Remus had been allowed in to the Hogwarts after becoming werewolf he blindly trusted Dumbledore and became Dumbledore's man through and through.

Sirius didn't have many choices because many still believed that he was responsible for the death of the Potters and thought that he was out of Azkaban on mere technicality. Only people that he could think about who could help him were Andromeda and her family. Sirius thought that he had to get in to contact with them soon enough and talk to them about inviting them back in to the family of House of Black. Until now he had not thought of his cousin Andromeda and feared whether would she believe him but felt that when he got there he would cross that bridge.

Harry had finished packing, released Hedwig through the window telling her to follow him. Harry was waiting for Sirius to get a move on because he did not want to spend a minute in this hell hole. But Sirius just sat there and was in his own world at first Harry thought that he was reminiscing about Azkaban but after seeing Sirius's face it started changing from happy, sad, contemplative, thoughtful and again sad so it was not about Azkaban. Thinking it was enough was enough and called Sirius several times but there was no reaction so he went in front of Sirius and waved his hand and called "Sirius, wake up." Harry shouted. Sirius came out of the trance and said, "Oh nothing Harry, i was thinking about some things we should do. Are you ready? Is everything packed?" Sirius asked. When harry nodded Sirius removed his wand from the holster quickly and non-verbally shrunk the trunk to the size of a matchbox and kept in his pocket.

Harry just stood there gobsmacked at the display of quick draw and magic and asked Sirius "how did you do it?" Harry demanded. "I know I saw professors do that kind of spells without speaking but I have never seen anyone else do them."

Sirius answered Harry with a boastful smile "They are called non-verbal spells Harry they teach it to you in your NEWT level but not all people can do them without problem and don't act so surprised Harry I was one of the top students after your mother and father. So it is easy for me but still now I am only capable of doing basic spells with time after I am recovered I can do almost all the spells non-verbally." Harry suddenly looked guilty about something and turned his head other side. Sirius could not understand what was wrong and he left it at that and vowed to find out about it later.

Although Sirius was weak at present, there was an underlying reason of performing that magic non-verbally while he could do it easily with incantation. Sirius wanted to know about the exposure of Harry to the magical world and what he found out was not good. Harry excitedly asked whether he could teach him and he replied with a yes. Sirius sighed at least he does not have to be worried about Harry's education he seemed to be very anxious to learn it. Sirius sighed again he seemed to be doing that a lot lately and welcome to parenting Sirius thought.

Harry along with Sirius started walking down the stairs and for the first time that day Harry thought about his relatives the house was too silent for them to be inside and they were not the type of people who silently stood by when an extra wizard was there in their house. Harry figured that Sirius told them that he was taking Harry away from their hands and they were happy to get rid of him in any way. Harry was slightly disappointed that his only living link to his mum had not wanted anything to do with him. He would have loved to listen to his mum's childhood from her sister's point of view. Harry silently shook his head to remove the negative thoughts that had tried to enter his mind now he had Sirius who cared for him and he didn't need his aunt petunia's acceptance anymore with that thought as they came to end of the staircase he left the trunk there and went in to the living room to bid his hated relatives goodbye. As he turned the corner of the living room, he froze in shock at the site he was seeing.

There were his three relatives in the living room but the thing was they were still and were in different positions. Dudley was sitting on the couch watching TV as always, Aunt Petunia was on her back in the middle of the living room and Uncle Vernon was on his stomach in a very interesting color of purple. Harry immediately panicked thinking they were dead and raced to the nearest one Petunia and checked her vitals, she was alive, and breathing then he heard a snicker behind his back. Harry turned to see his godfather holding his breath really trying not to laugh he then understood what has happened by the symptoms they were body bind cursed and the reason was rather obvious. Harry turned to his godfather to say something but nothing came out of his mouth and first thing came to his mind was about the ministry and started panicking.

Sirius seeing that Harry did not find this amusing and felt guilty that he again forgot that Harry was not an ordinary average kid to find these things funny. Sirius went to Harry and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder prompting him to look up and asked "Harry don't worry nothing happened they are just body-binded if you are uncomfortable I will remove them from under the curse."

Finally Harry found the voice and said "that's not it Sirius you have done magic in the house now I am going to get a letter about under age use of magic I already got two warnings and now this is the third and I will be kicked out of school and my wand will be snapped I have to come back to live with the Dursleys. My whole life is ruined." Harry's voice started getting stronger as he started hyperventilating. Sirius seeing the signs of his distress hit Harry with a calming charm and called Harry to his attention.

"Harry who told you that they are going to snap your wand. You have it all wrong there will be warnings and no one is going to snap your wand. Even if they snap it you are not going to live with Dursleys alright." Sirius finished strongly to make Harry believe him. After harry nodded quietly Sirius said "Why would you get a warning harry I was the one doing magic in here." Sirius asked.

"But that's what happened during starting of my second year an house-elf did some magic in this house and I got a warning letter telling me that it was my first warning and the next year I kind of blew up my aunt accidentally and got my second warning but then the minister of magic told me it all happens to anyone and left with a warning." Harry concluded sheepishly looking at Sirius for his reaction to find out whether Sirius was disappointed with him.

Sirius interpreting Harry's expression correctly laughed and said "Don't look at me like that Harry I am actually proud that you have gotten in to so much trouble even outside of school, you are surely your father's son. Oh, man I am supposed to be angry now that I am your guardian but well you are lucky in that category. On to your warnings though do not worry there must be some mistake about the house elf. We will go to the ministry and will remove it from your record with someone's help. No need to get punishment when you can get it for doing mischief right." Sirius winked.

Harry laughed and turned to see his relatives after his recent meltdown in front of Sirius now it really seemed funny to see his relatives in the state of helplessness like he used to be when he was small. He looked at his Uncle, could not stop his laughter any longer, and laughed loudly because his uncle was on his stomach and his head was not touching the ground because of his fat stomach and his uncle was of shade deep purple when he was angry.

Sirius saw Harry for the first time laughing without any restraint and he felt good that he was the reason Harry was Happy. Sirius sighed to himself and thought man he was turning in to a sap his friends would laugh their asses off if they found out that the Sirius black was like this but still he was proud of himself. Sirius thought now for the tough part, he got Harry's attention and said "Say something to them they will be able to hear you but won't be able to respond its better this way." However, harry shook his head and wanted to get out of here. Sirius stopped harry before he got outside and said "Harry believe me it is not easy but you have to talk to them one last time for your own peace of mind and closure." Sirius pleaded with Harry.

Harry listened to what Sirius had said and knew it was true to start a new life he had to find closure from his existing one. Harry turned to face his relatives even though they cannot see him and said "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon you both had always treated me as a burden for you even when I was young I just wanted a family who would love me but you have not done it. You barely tolerated my existence you have even beaten me some times but I still just wanted your acceptance. I changed many things in my life to pacify you and make you like me but it never happened even after how much I tried. But from now on you will have no say in my life and I am more than happy to get away from you goodbye."

Harry tried hard to say least amount but once he opened himself up, he had to get it out all of it. He looked at Sirius but Sirius was glaring at the Dursleys and was like trying to come up with new ways to torture them. He felt somewhat glad that he was leaving his life and moving on to a new one. Harry left his relatives house for the last time.

Sirius set the pace and Harry walked along side with his head bowed his entire good mood vanished with the confrontation with the Dursleys. Harry looked to see where they were going and soon found his destination they were going to a diner in magnolia crescent and suddenly he felt hungry as he did not have any food since morning and his stomach gave a low rumbling noise and Sirius laughed. Harry sighed with a pink tint to his cheeks because of his pale skin it was prominent on his face.

Sirius looked at Harry's face and said "I didn't know that boys could blush Harry and here you are blushing like a tomato. Here are some life lessons Harry never feel embarrassed about anything the shyer you act the more other people will exploit you. When you are in a compromising place just laugh it off and do your work. Then others will think nothing of it."

Harry eagerly absorbed all the information being said by his godfather because it was the first time he was getting any advice from the elders. Harry observed Sirius true to his word Sirius was wearing a cloak to cover his muggle clothes even though it was in the early morning some people were outside of their houses and looking at Sirius oddly. Sirius took all of it in stride and was walking as if he owned the place. Harry wished he could be like Sirius but knew it was going to take time to bring out any changes in him. Harry vowed himself that he would change for the better.

They entered the diner. It was a small one being run by a nice family Harry would come here when he was not given food in the house, he knew them well, and they were some of the people who did not think he was a criminal in the privet drive. An girl in her twenties came to take their order and Sirius started flirting heavily with her and to Harry's horror she started flirting back and by the time they finished he was blushing heavily the girl whose name was Carla found Harry in this state and amusingly asked "Still can't talk to me without blushing Harry." Harry raised his head and looked at Carla and Sirius looking at him expectantly and Harry did the only thing to come out of this situation he ordered his food. Carla pouted and took Sirius's order and went off. Sirius started laughing and Harry playfully glared at him.

"You know it is funny to be around you harry, the great boy-who-lived and saviour of the wizarding world can't save his life by taking to a pretty girl." Sirius said. Harry defended himself by saying the truth he knew that he should be opening up to Sirius if they were going to live together "I don't have a lot of experience talking to girls Sirius only ones I talk to are Hermione and my team mates and all of them are like my sisters to me so what should I do." Harry defended himself.

After finishing their breakfast Harry reached in to his pocket to pay for his share and one look from Sirius silenced him. Sirius paid for the meal after another bout of blushing due to Carla they started making their way to an abandoned alley at the corner of the crescent. As they reached the alley without warning Sirius grasped Harry's hand roughly and Harry experienced his first apparation to till date. Harry felt as if he had been squeezed through a tunnel and when it was over, he grasped for the air and asked Sirius fearfully "what was that?" Sirius was silently laughing and said "that Harry was your first successful side along apparation."

"A little heads up would have been good." Harry grumbled slightly.

"Where is the fun in that Harry and it was pretty good for your first time you didn't even throw up." Sirius replied dejectedly as if his favourite toy had been snatched away from him. Harry sighed and then and their knew that living with Sirius would definitely keep him on his toes.

Harry and Sirius started walking through the streets and Sirius suddenly stopped at a building nothing special about it. Harry asked "are we going to live here Sirius?" Sirius nodded and questioned Harry "Yes Harry but do you see anything peculiar about the building?"

Harry silently observed the building, suddenly found that there was no number twelve house between eleven and thirteen, and just had a post box with number twelve on it. When he mentioned it to Sirius, Sirius just nodded removed his wand from the holster and tapped the post box three times and murmured something and suddenly to Harry's surprise houses eleven and twelve started moving sideways and a new house emerged in between them. Sirius waved his hand and said with a controlled emotion in his voice. "Welcome Harry to the number twelve, Grimmauld place London the home of Noble House of Blacks."

Harry couldn't name the emotion in Sirius's voice he just followed Sirius to the front door the door was black with painting falling off and had a silver doorknob with a couple of serpents engraved on it. Harry mind suddenly jumped to another entrance he had seen with serpents the chamber of secrets and immediately Harry did not want to go inside but he did not have any other option and silently with a hand on his wand, he went inside of the house.

Harry stepped in to the threshold in to the total darkness of the hall. The house had a damp, dusty, sweetish rotten smell. Harry turned around and looked at Sirius and he motioned him to go forward. Harry had an odd feeling of foreboding like he had just entered the house of a dead person a soft hissing was heard and the lights along the hallway illuminated lighting the haunting house over the peeling wallpaper where cobwebby chandelier all the lights and chandelier where in the shape of the serpents.

As they entered the hall of the house Sirius motioned him to be quiet and tiptoed along the corner and entered what happened to be a reminiscent of a dining room Sirius used some cleaning charms to clean the dining table and Harry started making way to sit at the table when a loud pop was heard at the other side of the room. Harry thinking that they were attacked leveled his wand in the direction of sound while Sirius did the same thing Sirius looked at Harry and saw him ready. The offending thing that made sound was a house elf by the looks of it was very old with wrinkles and drooping ears. The house elf started shouting and began throwing things at them.

"Who had dared to come in to the noble house of the black's without mistress's permission, what poor mistress would say." In addition, started rambling after that. Sirius was surprised to see the house elf but Harry did not know why. After having his wits together Sirius shouted at the top of the voice "Kreacher shut up! Now go and prepare my room and guest room for us." Kreacher just looked up and started rambling again and said "blood traitor master has returned home and orders poor Kreacher what would poor mistress say." In addition, disappeared with a pop.

Sirius turned towards Harry and asked, "How do you like the house harry?" Harry really wanted to tell the truth but was afraid that Sirius would get disappointed and said, "It's nice Sirius."

Sirius smiled sadly and said to Harry "don't try to pacify me Harry, I know you hate the house and I do it more than you do. Don't worry it is temporary just for this holidays then we can together find a new home. I chose it now because it is one of the safest places in London right now and Dumbledore told me about Voldemort being alive and to keep you in a safest place and by the way don't lie to me harry we should trust each other to tell the truth about anything."

Harry nodded and started thinking about the place if he did not know any better he would have thought the place was the house of Voldemort supporters with all the engravings of the serpents everywhere. Harry knew that Sirius was in the Gryffindor and to be the only Gryffindor in the house of the fanatics of Slytherins was a daunting thought. Harry then remembered Sirius saying that he ran away from his home at the age of sixteen just he ran away from his home after blowing marje up they had many things in common. Harry's thought process was disturbed by a regal looking owl with flew inside and settled in front of Sirius. Sirius carefully retrieved the letter and the owl flew off. As Sirius started reading the letter his face became stormy and started cursing like a sailor.

Normally if it was his relatives Harry would never had interrupted uncle Vernon as surely he would get the brunt force of the anger but Harry reminded himself this was Sirius and Harry forced himself to ask "Sirius what is it?" Sirius turned and glared at Harry and Harry flinched.

Sirius noticing his expression "sorry Harry I forgot for a moment that you were here as to the contents of the letter, there has been a problem with the adoption process many families are competing for your adoption in the Wizengamot so the minister in all his stupidity made it a trial for your adoption."

Harry was confused by what Sirius had said there were many families wanting him in their families then why they have not tried before and Harry asked Sirius just that. "Think harry you should not be so naïve whoever family will get you will have an unlimited amount of political power for themselves and about why they have not tried until now is because Dumbledore locked up your adoption process for your safety when he left to you at the Dursleys."

"But why would Dumbledore be opposed against me getting adopted I would have been happy instead of being with the Dursleys." Harry said. Sirius replied that "Sorry Harry but I agree with Dumbledore on this one he didn't know who wanted you for your status or who wanted to just take care of you although it was not ideal if you had lived with the magical family you would have been raised differently with everything at your feet you would have been arrogant and big-headed."

As Sirius gave the explanation harry imagined himself strutting like Draco Malfoy in the Hogwarts and Diagon alley and shuddered at the thought.

"Harry I have a fool-proof plan to gain your custody but it is going to take some sacrifice on your part to make it work although I have confidence that I can get your custody at the hearing I don't want to take any chances about your welfare." Sirius explained. "What is the process Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Now please let me explain before asking questions it is called the blood adoption ritual. In the olden days when couples weren't capable of reproducing it was considered shame for them so in the pure blood circles what they did was take an orphan and do the ritual and changing the orphan in to a legitimate blood relative." Sirius replied and started fidgeting in his place.

Harry thought about the process it was simple that would solve all their problems but since he entered the magical world he learned there was always a price to be paid with magic seeing the nervous expression on the face of Sirius confirmed it and Harry asked Sirius "what's the catch?"

"The process was fairly simple but in the olden days to hide the fact that the orphans are going through the ritual they designed ritual in such a way that the attributes of the orphan would change slightly to match their parents." Sirius said. As expected harry exploded "but I don't want to change my appearance it is the only thing left of my parents." Harry sadly finished.

"Believe me harry I wouldn't want to change a thing about you, you are the proof of love between two of my best friends but the situation demands it and we both get a family out of it. Besides there will not be any drastic changes. Everyone says that you can choose friends but you cannot choose a family but now you are getting a choice and there is an another reason for me wanting to do this. During the time when I was in medical clinic I found out that I wouldn't be able to reproduce because of thirteen years surviving on bare minimum I am damaged." Sirius explained.

"I am sorry Sirius and don't think about being damaged it's not your fault." Harry consoled Sirius. Harry thought about it he knew that he did not want to change his appearance because it was the only thing he had common with his parents. On the other side, he would be getting a family of his own. Though he never acted on it, he was always jealous of Ron due to his large family now he had a chance to get it.

Harry tried to think of what his mum and dad would say by the pictures painted by Sirius about his parents they would have said follow your heart and be happy. Harry also thought about Sirius and knew that his godfather desperately wanted to be a family he could clearly read nervousness and desperation in Sirius's voice when he was asking to adopt Harry with that thought in mind Harry said "Do I have to be a black Sirius?"

When Sirius understood the question he whooped in joy and ran towards Harry to hug him and happily said "you don't have to if you don't want to Harry you can always keep both names potter-black. It has a certain ring to it."

After settling down with the excitement Harry asked, "So how should we do the ritual?" to which Sirius sheepishly said, "actually I have no idea." Harry had a gobsmacked expression on his face for a whole minute and both started laughing uncontrollably. After settling down Sirius thought for some time and said "normally our first option would have been Dumbledore but since we don't want him to know about it and the ministry our best bet is to go for the goblins in Gringotts as they are well known for these kind of obscure things and it won't go back to the ministry."

"I think it's already evening bloody house wouldn't even know what time it is without seeing outside. Ok here is the plan trial is in two days so I think you need some time after the ritual to take the effects. Now will be a good time it is getting dark, we can pass through Diagon alley inconspicuously." Sirius said.

Harry and Sirius prepared for the trip to Diagon alley Harry removed his best robes, which happened to be school robes, and wore them. Sirius seeing what Harry was wearing said "Remember me to take you to shopping Harry no godson of mine is going to be wearing hand-me-downs." Harry nodded and appreciated the thought that some one cared for him now and his life would be different. After taking Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, which Harry got spectacularly got sprawled on the floor much to the amusement of Sirius made their way to the underground bank of Gringotts. Harry even though having seen Gringotts many times was still in awe with the white marble building occupied by the goblins. They entered the bank there were still people in the lines in front of the tellers.

Sirius walked straight to the teller and talked something in the language he did not recognise when he understood that it was goblin's language Goobledygook he was again surprised by the knowledge of Sirius on different matters.

Sirius went to the empty teller and asked in perfect Goobledygook "may your gold flow and enemies fall." In addition, the goblin sat a bit straighter in his seat and replied attentively "what are the services you want in the Gringotts?"

"I need to talk with the account manager of the Black family vaults Ripclaw." Sirius replied respectfully, immediately a young goblin messenger was dispatched for the said goblin. After waiting for some time an old goblin Ripclaw arrived, he without talking just summoned them in to a private room and closed the door.

"It has been a long time my friend. It's good to see you out of that wretched hole." Ripclaw said. Sirius nodded and Harry just sat there looking confused so Sirius requested Ripclaw to talk in English because of the company.

Harry sat there in the private room with Sirius, the goblin named Ripclaw he never thought that he would see a goblin smile if that what it was called, and the goblin seemed to be in friendly terms with Sirius. This was again a mystery to him because according to the history of magic due to the goblin wars, goblins hated wizards and here was an anomaly he had find a lot about Sirius harry sighed. As switched to English Harry began following the conversation.

"So what do you want to be done Sirius I hope it is not a social visit." Ripclaw said.

"No Ripclaw first introductions are in order meet my godson harry potter. As to why we are here, we need a certain service only goblins can do. We need you to do a blood adoption ritual." Sirius finished saying slowly.

Ripclaw was surprised but quickly killed his emotions from the face and asked Sirius "why do you want to do it?"

Sirius explained the story about Harry's living conditions and the trail everything. After listening to everything, Ripclaw just wrote a number on a piece of parchment and gave it to Sirius. "It is going to cost you a lot because of your situation and if you do the ritual here everything is confidential and ministry will not here about it." Ripclaw replied.

Harry took the piece of parchment and his eyes bugged out there was no way he could afford the sum written on the parchment and said to Sirius "Sirius I can't afford it. It is nearly times the amount of money in my vault."

Sirius just looked at Harry as if he has grown another head and said "what are you talking about I am not going to let you pay and don't worry I am fully capable of paying it we might as well put my family's money to good use."

"Okay Ripclaw I agree to the amount even though you are charging a lot more because of our condition. How fast can you prepare for the process?"

"Please wait here and I will send you a messenger when all the ingredients are ready." Ripclaw said. Sirius and Harry waited for nearly two hours when a small, young goblin opened the door and asked them to follow him.

Harry started walking besides Sirius and was awe of the architecture of the building they walked for twenty minutes before coming to a chamber. The messenger showed the door of the chamber and speed off in to the tunnels. Harry opened the door and went inside the chamber with Sirius following him.

The chamber was a small circular room with some drawings of dragons and other magical creatures on its walls. It had no ceiling the walls seem to go on forever. At the centre of the room, standing was Ripclaw and an even older goblin but he was wearing just rags unlike the other goblins and Ripclaw. In the centre of the room was a square of intricate design in red colour Harry hoped that it was not blood. Ripclaw said in a gruff voice "stand at the opposite corners of the square we don't have much time it should be done at the stroke of midnight."

Harry and Sirius stood at the opposing corners of the square and the ancient goblin came and stood in the centre of the square. The goblin removed a silver dagger, cut Sirius's right hand palm, and did the same thing with Harry's hand. Harry hissed in pain due to the wound. Goblin said something rapidly to the Ripclaw and Ripclaw said "join your right hands together and stand still." The older goblin started chanting in unknown language to Harry and stopped after sometime. Harry felt a tingling sensation, which started from his right hand and journeyed throughout his body. Harry started searching corners for something to happen and asked, "What the process is over but nothing has happened."

Sirius laughed and said, "What did you expect Harry lightning would come curing the process, naked women dancing and you have to drink blood?" Harry just mumbled smartass and pouted.

Harry suddenly felt the tinkling sensation again in his body and stumbled starting to fall. Sirius quickly caught him before he fell to the ground and righted him. Harry felt as if his magical energy has been sucked out of him.

"Looks like transformation process has started it will take nearly twelve hours for the changes to occur and settle down. Go home and rest." Ripclaw said.

Sirius and Harry trekked back to the lobby with the help of the messenger and Harry leaning heavily on Sirius. By the time they got home Harry was in severe pain and was unable to walk. Sirius used a levitation charm on Harry and put him to bed in the guest room.

The last thought Harry had before succumbing to sleep was today he was Harry Potter but when he woke up he would be Harry Potter-Black.

_**PLEASE REVIEW...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J.K.R OWNS IT, I AM JUST PLAYING WITH HER CHARACTERS…**_

**CHAPTER: THREE**

Harry potter woke up with a start. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes and surveyed his surroundings, he was in a fairly larger room than his bedroom at the Dursley's and walls were all painted with green color. The room was not clean by any standard and the door was closed. Harry got confused about his current location but slowly his brain got a kick start and Harry remembered getting woken up by very enthusiastic Sirius the previous day, the discussions they had about the adoption process and the trip to Gringotts and the Blood Adoption ritual.

As soon as Harry thought about the ritual he hurriedly got off the bed and started moving to the far end corner of the room towards the full mirror to see the full magnitude of the changes the ritual has caused. Harry prayed for gods that his eye color would not change as he liked his eyes above all in his appearance and Harry hoped the scar with he was famous for would go away as to not draw attention to him. As he neared the mirror he stared at the person who was looking back at him in the mirror. The person almost looked identical to how Harry looked before there were no outrageous changes but as Harry got a closer look he could find very small differences in himself.

Harry's face changed to a bit more angular shape from being round. He got broader shoulders than before and his hair was bit different but still resembled bird's nest. The major change that occurred was he shot up a couple of inches and was now around a height of an average teenager and the eyes were still his emerald ones and the scar on his forehead was still there. Harry was a bit disgruntled that scar was there but calmed down because there was no point in feeling down about something which was out of his hands.

Harry still thinking about his transformation went to bed side stand and picked up his glasses and wore them. Harry's vision was blurry so he removed the glasses cleaned them thoroughly wore them again still thinking about the changes. His vision was again blurry Harry cursed his eyesight which required the glasses and started cleaning them again. Harry stopped his work abruptly when a thought entered his mind that he had not used glasses while looking at the mirror and normally his horrible eyesight wouldn't allow that. Harry was surprised and checked by wearing his glasses his vision became blurry and removed them it was fine. Harry repeated the process a few times hoping that what he was thinking was actually happening. His eyesight was corrected and he won't need the glasses any more.

Harry hurriedly went to his bed side where his trunk was present, opened it and extracted some clothes to wear he was excited and wanted Sirius to tell him how Sirius felt about the change. As he started wearing jeans and a t-shirt, he found that Dudley's hand me downs were no longer larger than him in his height wise but they were too big for him as he was still painfully thin.

He retrieved his wand from under the pillow when Harry picked up his wand he didn't feel the normal warmth that would spread through his body when he touched it. Harry was slightly unnerved that there was something wrong with his magic but filed away that information for later in his present excited situation. He started going for the door and ran head long in to it by smacking his head to the door he was confused why he had done that. Harry had a good eye-hand coördination under normal circumstances but cursing himself softly for his mistake he opened the door and went downstairs to the dining room in hopes of finding Sirius.

Harry reached downstairs by slipping on stairs three times if not for the rail he would have fallen down. Harry entered the dining room Sirius was sitting at the table reading daily prophet.

Sirius looked up and noticed Harry in the room. Sirius immediately recognized the changes Harry went through he was a bit taller and with broader shoulders he still had lily's eyes and was still a carbon copy of James but he could detect a hint of black heritage in Harry. Harry's face became slightly angular making him more aristocratic than a little boy before the ritual. The biggest change was Harry was not wearing glasses so he got rid of the bane of all Potters the glasses. Harry was keenly looking at Sirius and Sirius knew that Harry wanted his approval so Sirius said "well well look who has woken up from their beauty sleep. If you were sleeping any longer than this two days I would have kissed you myself to wake you up."

The only thing that penetrated through Harry's mind was two days. "What do you mean two days? I have never slept for that long and that's the first thing that came to your mind after seeing me changing in to a black is kissing me, gross Sirius you are really sick." Harry playfully grumbled.

Sirius barked his signature laugh and said "good point I will make a marauder out of you yet. And as to you sleeping for two days I think it took time for your body to adjust to the changes of the ritual. As you have slept for whole day we have to go to the ministry in the evening for the trial at the ministry."

At the mention about the ministry Harry started feeling anxious about how the trial would turn out he knew that Sirius would never let anything happen to him but he was still feeling jittery about it. Sirius sensing the mood change of Harry quickly said that "don't fret about the trial Harry, we are going just for formality after the ritual not even ministry have the power to divide the blood relatives of a pureblood family. Here I got some letters for you which arrived yesterday from your friends and one from school."

Harry's diminished mood returned back at the mention of the letters as he was always happy to hear from his friends Hermione and Ron. The letters contained the usual as he expected Hermione's was a long description about the home work she has completed and a mention of upcoming trip to France for the reminder of summer holidays. Ron's letter consisted about recent Quidditch season and the upcoming Quidditch world cup apparently was trying to get them tickets for the world cup final. Harry closed both letters and opened the last one from Hogwarts, they were results of his third year.

Harry opened the letter with slight trembling of his hands and looked at the letter and his results. Harry scanned the paper and let a sigh of relief he had cleared all the subjects. Harry got first mark of his class in defence against dark arts and was placed fairly in the middle of the group in other subjects as Harry expected. Harry was a little nervous because already Sirius would have guessed it was the results and would want to know his standing in the class. Until know he never had any one check his results since Harry started Hogwarts and he was not a studious or sincere student unlike his parents who were toppers of their class even Sirius was at the top of the class after his parents.

"How did my godson score in his tests, wait let me guess you got a place in top three right?" Sirius questioned Harry. Harry sighed he knew Sirius would be disappointed with the results. Harry gave the letter to Sirius. As Sirius studied the letter his smirk turned in to an expression which Harry could not understand and Sirius asked Harry "what happened Harry, were you sick during the time of examinations or were you not concentrating on your studies because of the Sirius black threat during the year but that doesn't explain the first place in class for the DADA subject." Sirius said apparently confused.

Anger welled up inside of Harry due to Sirius's comment but he couldn't understand whether it was directed at himself or at Sirius. Harry scathingly replied to Sirius's comment by saying "look I am not intelligent or smart like my parents or you for that matter. I have always been average in my studies right from my childhood. This is the best I can do so deal with it." Sirius looked shocked by Harry's outburst at him but quickly schooled his face in to neutral expression and said.

"Don't give crap about not being smart. I know you are intelligent for your age and magically powerful because Remus told me about your Patronus charm and a corporal Patronus to boot. it is a NEWT level spell and some people don't get it even after they pass out of the school. Did you forget that I have seen you performing disarming charm on Snape in the shrieking shack that is a fourth year spell and you did it just by hearing incantation and seeing it performed only once. You knocked Snape with a simple disarming charm. So now want to tell me why you didn't get your results or are you not interested in the studies."

Harry thought about what Sirius said. He always felt that magic came to him naturally and spells were easier for him than the others. But the truth was when he was small he studied very hard to get the approval of his uncle and aunt instead uncle Vernon just bet him for standing out from others and called him freak. Harry from then on tried hard not to stand out from his group and started neglecting his studies. When he came in to magical world he instantly became a celebrity. He neglected his studies in Hogwarts so that he would be no different from the others and because of his friends Ron and Hermione. Ron was lazy when it came to studies and Hermione had a competitive streak in her so Harry was afraid that he would lose his first friends if he performed well. Now as he thought about it, it was a very weak excuse for not studying hard and reaching his full potential. Harry told Sirius all the things about his relatives, Ron, Hermione. Harry was happy that Sirius didn't laugh to right on his face for being stupid.

"Harry I think you are now realising that those were pretty stupid excuses. You should try to stand out and make everyone recognise you for what you have achieved and not for the death of your parents. As for reason being with friends I can understand you because I never had any friends until I got to Hogwarts. James was my first friend. But you should know that true friends never abandon you when times get tough or get jealous because you outperform them. If they do they are not your real friends and you are better off without them." Sirius replied seriously.

Harry instantly felt ashamed of himself for thinking so low of his friends. Ron and Hermione had gone through thick and thin to support during his school years. He had some reservations about Ron because of Ron's jealousy because of Harry's fame and money but he was a good friend and Hermione he never should have doubted her. Hermione was like a big sister he never had, who always asked him whether he had eaten or not and nagging him about completing his homework. As Harry now thought about it he should have kept faith in Hermione at least.

"No problem Harry from now on we will be concentrating a lot on your studies a lot and why in the hell did you take Divination and care for magical creatures those are useless subjects unless you are interested in taking care of animals after graduation." Sirius said. Harry mumbled something as a reply when Sirius didn't understand and asked to repeat it Harry said "I took those subjects because Ron took them."

"Harry if I wouldn't any better I would say Ron was a girl so you took those subjects to be close to her or you play for the other team. Even If it is true don't worry Harry I will still love and support you." Sirius teased Harry.

Harry hanged his head down thoroughly embarrassed and said "dammit Sirius I don't play for other team. I like girls thank you very much." Harry replied sarcastically. Harry was feeling hungry after all the sleep so he ate some bread and started drinking pumpkin juice.

"So then how was your first time eh?" Sirius asked innocently.

Harry sprayed all the juice he was drinking on to the table and babbled incoherently for a minute formulating a answer in his mind when Sirius started laughing with his head on the table. Harry started eating again cursing about stupid godfathers and their stupid questions.

"I am thirteen Sirius what kind of question are you asking me. I haven't even kissed anyone yet." Harry replied with a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Really you haven't kissed anyone yet that won't do, by the time I was your age me and James were doing a lot of stuff which I will tell you after you got some experience because you are too innocent for my taste. I am taking you as an apprentice from now on to teach you about the fine art of women." Sirius declared dramatically with swinging motion of his hands. Harry just sighed thinking about his immature godfather.

"So Harry we still have time tell me everything about how you got the letter for Hogwarts and all the things which you have done at Hogwarts." Sirius asked Harry.

Harry was really happy to tell his godfather about everything, he never had anyone outside his friends to tell about school and his relatives were not interested in him. So Harry started with getting the letter to Hogwarts and how his uncle had unsuccessfully tried to stop him from getting his letter. Harry talked about Hagrid taking him to Diagon alley for the first time meeting Quirrell, shopping in the Diagon alley about his wand being the brother wand of Voldemort. Harry told him about his first year, Snape's hatred towards him, his place in Quidditch team, philosopher's stone and the death of Quirrell. Harry's second year was also discussed about his parseltongue ability and the diary of tom riddle and the basilisk. Sirius was a really good listener he laughed at some of the things and berated Harry for doing stupid things.

"Youngest seeker in a century your dad would have got a kick out of it. You are in Quidditch team and still don't have a girlfriend it's really sad Harry." Sirius teased Harry.

"What is this tease Harry day and why do you always take the conversation to girls. I don't have girlfriend because I don't like anyone and it's not like I have much experience in that department but somehow I think now onwards I have to learn to talk to them because of you. Sirius please tell me what you feel about me being a parseltongue and Dumbledore even told me that Voldemort has transferred some of his powers by mistake in to me during that night." Harry finished pleadingly.

"Alright Harry normally I wouldn't be discussing it with you but as you are family I am telling you about a black family secret. There were three people in the history of blacks who have the ability of parseltongue and your great grandmother was a black so it can also be inherited from black blood line. As to why it is a secret those people did not make their abilities public because of the backlash from public and to keep their abilities from enemies to use it to their advantage. Before you ask they are all dead I read about them in the black library. The skill is same as Metamorphmagus which allows to change your appearance it is rare but not extinct you could have it from your black blood or from Voldemort which ever it is I don't care you are still the same to me." Sirius said to Harry. Harry just nodded.

"Harry your story was very interesting but you had nearly too many near death experiences for my liking and you survived on just luck in nearly all the situations no offence to you. Voldemort is still alive and he will come looking for you because you are the one that got away until you live he will always try to kill you. So from now on I will start training you I am no Dumbledore but I was an auror in my days with your dad so I can teach you some tricks." Sirius explained. Harry just nodded and said "thanks Sirius I really appreciate it."

"So now I am going to give a greatest gift of all time for you ready." Sirius asked but Harry looked really confused and replied "why a gift though today is not my birthday."

"Harry I don't need a reason to spoil you a little and yes on your birthday you will get an even bigger gift for all the birthdays I have missed now do you need your present or do you have few more questions." Sirius said.

"Yes I want my present." Replied Harry excitedly.

"It is not a material gift harry so don't be disappointed okay. The ministry can only track underage magic in the Muggle areas and they lack means to regulate it in the wizarding houses as that responsibility will fall on magical parents. So you can do magic inside the house without getting any letters from the ministry."

Harry took some time to process what Sirius has said then he seemed really excited about the fact but he didn't go around waving his wand immediately he suspiciously asked Sirius "you are not pulling my leg are you so help me god if it was a prank and I get a warning I will kill you slowly."

"Harry what I said is true and you won't be getting any warning letters and live a little and cast a spell. You are still a life time away from doing me any harm." Sirius replied cockily.

Harry was still apprehensive about believing what Sirius said if it was true then pureblood's have an unfair advantage over muggleborns as they would be practising magic all summer. Harry retrieved his wand from the jeans pocket and studied it carefully. He had a feeling that there was something wrong with his magic since he woke up from his sleep but couldn't find out what it was. He would do magic first time after the ritual. Harry held his breath and quietly murmured

Lumos.

At first nothing happened and Harry started beginning to panic but slowly at the tip of the wand a dim light came to life. Harry was thinking hard it was really dim like it had no power in it normally his spells were powerful and first time he tried lumos it almost blinded him now it was just a faint light. He again started panicking.

"Sirius the light is too dim like I have no power over it and since I woke up I had felt some difference in my magic. You told that ritual changes person's blood and magic. What if I am losing my magic and become a squib. Oh no what should I do." Harry started raising his voice.

"Harry you are not losing your magic and I don't about wands so we will go to ollivanders as soon as possible okay now calm down." Sirius replied without the normal confidence in his voice.

"Harry get ready to go to the ministry wear your best robes. I am not the one for pureblood supremacy crap but we should look good and act like purebloods if we are to ascertain ourselves in this society." Sirius said.

"I don't have robes except my school ones Sirius, what should I wear?" Harry replied.

"I expected something like this will happen, I have some old robes when I was your age I altered some of them with magic so they will be good for now and we have to go for shopping to buy you everything along with Muggle clothes." Sirius said.

Harry went to his room and wore the robes Sirius had given him and checked himself in the mirror. He looked different and he looked good in traditional robes but as he checked they fitted him nicely but there was something on his left breast pocket with a lot of snakes. Harry soon recognised it was the crest of House of Black. Harry returned to the hallway where Sirius was there ready wearing his own dark green robes they looked good on him.

"Sirius is this the crest of House of Black? I recognised it from all the paintings and engravings on the walls." Harry asked Sirius. Sirius examined the robe and retrieved his wand and waved on the crest and it vanished leaving the robe spotless.

"Why did you remove it Sirius?" Harry asked.

"The crest can only worn by the people in the family." Sirius said and seeing the downtrodden face of Harry he further explained "I don't have any problem about it Harry in fact I love that you consider me family but the others may get wrong idea if you wear the crest to the trial and I want the blood adoption ritual to be a secret if possible. The robes fit you nicely now you look like a Potter-Black."

Sirius gave his hand to Harry. Harry held Sirius's hand firmly and they dissapparated from the Grimmauld place to an abandoned alley in London near the leaky cauldron. Harry and Sirius both entered the leaky cauldron and made their way to a corner table, it was nearly 3pm but still the cauldron was full with patrons. The people slowly started recognising both Harry and Sirius and the place fell silent and people started talking in whispers. Harry and Sirius occupied the table and nearby table was occupied by elderly women they started gossiping about Harry and Sirius. Sirius grabbed the table in anger after hearing them.

"What is the murderer doing in the public place they should let him rot in Azkaban."

"He got out of prison by mere technicality and the lack of evidence."

"What is the poor boy doing with him, doesn't Harry know that black betrayed and killed his parents?"

Harry looked at Sirius he was trying very hard to not let them get him but Harry had enough of them he raised from the table and said in a commanding voice.

"Would you people shut up already? You should know facts before talking behind some ones back. Sirius is not a follower of Voldemort. He didn't not kill those 13 people in the alley. He did not betray my parents. Peter Pettigrew did. Sirius is my godfather and my family so if anybody have a problem with him you have to go through me first."

Harry ended his speech and sat down tom the barman came to take their orders and went off. Harry looked at Sirius and Sirius's eyes were suspiciously moist and Harry turned his head giving time for Sirius to get himself together. "Thank you Harry." Sirius said with a thick voice.

They both finished their lunch together quickly in silence and went to the fireplace Sirius took some floo powder threw it in to the fireplace and clearly said "Ministry of Magic." Harry followed quickly though the floo network. Harry twisted and turned through his journey for nearly a minute and finally he saw the opening and took it Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and Sirius caught him before he could fall.

They were standing in a very long and splendid hall with polished dark wood floor. The blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing like enormous notice board. The walls on each side were panelled with shiny dark wood and had many fireplaces set in to them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of fireplaces with a soft whoosh. Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues stood in the middle of circular pool. The statues were of a wizard standing tall and a witch, a centaur, a goblin and a house elf.

Harry followed Sirius as they went on their way forward through the ministry workers some were carrying parchments, some were carrying battered briefcases. As they passed the fountain Harry saw sickles and bronze Knuts glinting up at him from the bottom of the pool and small sign read.

ALL PROCEEDS FROM THE FOUNTAIN OF MAGICAL BRETHREN WILL BE GIVEN TO 'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES.

They joined the stream of employees going through the golden gates. Seated at the desk was a small sign said security a baldly shaven guy with blue robes.

"Wand," grunted the security wizard at Sirius. Sirius dropped his wand in a brass looked something like a set of scales. It began to vibrate and a narrow strip of parchment came speeding out of a slit in the base.

"Twelve and half inches, unicorn hair been in use for fifty years. That correct?"

"yes." Said Sirius and he answered the unasked of question of Harry by saying "that was my mother's wand. Mine was snapped when I went to Azkaban."

Harry handed his wand, the security guy repeated the process and said "eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use for three years. That correct?" Harry nodded.

Harry followed Sirius through the crowd to the golden grilles of the lifts but people in the atrium started recognising Sirius and Harry and same thing happened as in leaky cauldron and before Harry could raise his voice. Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and said,

"Don't do anything it is to be expected. People will talk Harry, if we show them that it has affected us they will increase their efforts. Never show weakness in front of others." Sirius whispered.

Harry and Sirius stepped in to the lift along with the crowd and waited for the correct level after five minutes of long journey in to the underground and after many stops a cool female voice rang out.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administrative Services."

"This is us harry." Sirius said and Harry followed him out of the lift and they went through the Auror Headquarters before stopping in front of large golden doors.

"We are five minutes early and listen whatever happens inside the doors never lose your cool. If they have the slightest sign that you are nervous they will tear you apart with questions you cannot answer. We are going to win this trial okay."

"Ok I will try to keep it in mind. Shouldn't we go early and make a good impression." Harry asked Sirius nervously.

"No Harry always remember if you are ever late for a meeting they think that you are not taking them seriously and if come early they will think you are nervous or over anxious so always go at the precise time of the meeting." Sirius explained.

They waited for the time being and at the correct time Sirius opened both doors with flourish and stepped inside. The room was very large in oval shape with raised platform and the platform was occupied by nearly fifty people all wearing plum-coloured robes with an elaborately designed W on the left side of the chest. All were trying to have a good look at Harry some were wearing curious expressions and some were smiling and waving at him. Harry shyly waved back to them. Harry and Sirius took their seats at the middle of the room in two comfortable chairs.

In the middle of the front row sat Albus Dumbledore in all his glory. His eyes were examining Harry from the moment harry entered the chambers. Harry made eye contact with Dumbledore and had an all too familiar feeling of x-rayed thoroughly. Harry saw approval in his eyes and instantly knew that Dumbledore already figured out about the ritual and was slightly happy and relieved that Dumbledore approved. To the right of Dumbledore sat the minister of magic fudge and to the left sat a woman with a monocle she looked like not to be crossed and just behind the back of minister sat a woman wearing all pink on seeing her face harry immediately thought of a toad. Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone fell silent.

"As all the parties have arrived we will begin the session of Wizengamot and the main issue would be the guardianship of one Harry Potter. As you have received information about the case the people interested in guardianship can make your case." Dumbledore concluded in a strong voice.

What followed the statement was the most boring two hours of Harry's entire life nearly ten of them came to the centre of the room and gave a speech about importance of their family in the wizarding world and how they are going to take care of Harry carefully and the advantages for Harry for growing with them. Harry nearly snorted at the crap they were saying if this has happened a week ago he would have been over the moon that someone wanted him but after the interaction with Sirius he knew that maybe few of them were sincere about taking care of him but he knew most were trying to get him for their own advantage.

As all the people completed making their statements the silence fell over the hall and Harry was sure that Sirius would get the guardianship because no one has made compelling arguments but his relief was thumped by a sound of a cane, Harry was all too familiar with the sound. Lucius Malfoy came to the centre of the room by walking slowly taking his time. Lucius sneered at Harry and turned to the people and started in a smooth voice.

"I think all of you people made valid points about taking care of but what you people are forgetting is that he is not an ordinary teenager. has been hope of the Wizarding world since he vanquished the dark lord. So it is in our best interest that we give what is best for the Wizarding world. Now Lord Black can take care of fairly well but my sources tell me that Lord Black has not recovered from his stay in Azkaban and he won't be able to produce future heirs for the House of Black. So naturally my son Draco would become the Lord Black after Sirius and would become Lord Potter when he comes off age. As we know has been raised by the Muggles he lacks in the ways of Wizarding customs. If he were to be given to me I have a son of same age and it would be beneficial for to learn from my son an upstanding citizen of the wizarding community." Lucius finished his speech with a smug undertone.

Harry looked at the members of the hall and most of them appeared to be convinced. If he didn't know any better about Malfoy he too would have believed about Malfoy and his words. Harry started feeling anxious. Sirius just laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave him a small smile and went to the middle of the room.

"Honourable members of the Wizengamot as we have all discussed about the guardianship of Harry Potter. What I am saying is that Harry is not a public property to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. I am godfather of Harry. His parents chose me as caretaker if anything happened to them. The will of Potters also suggests that I get the guardianship if anything happens to them so there is no competition with the others as it legally belongs to me. As to his duties as the Lord of House of Potter I will teach him everything he needs as I am Lord Black." Sirius said in a commanding voice.

"But Lord Black surely you must understand that cares for Harry Potter. Malfoys are the upstanding citizens of our community and important people in our world so it would be prudent to give Potter boy to Malfoy family." Fudge said.

"Harry is not some animal to be given to Malfoy family and are you suggesting that the Ancient and Noble House of Black is in any case lesser than Malfoy family?" Sirius sneered. Many of the flinched at the question by this Harry deduced that blacks were prominent family. Harry promised himself that he would read and find more about this pureblood crap.

"No I didn't mean to offend you but" Sirius didn't let fudge finish, he raised his voice and said

"You don't think I can take care of Harry. Are you again questioning my capacity and integrity after wrongfully imprisoning me for thirteen years." Sirius roared.

"No lord black I apologise if I offended you." Fudge babbled.

"Then there is no problem in giving the guardianship of Harry to me isn't it? Thank you." Sirius finished calmly.

Harry was in awe of Sirius he never knew this side of Sirius. He was taking fudge to disadvantage and tearing him apart.

"And Lucius I have adopted Harry through Blood Adoption ritual and made him Heir of the House of Black so you can forget about getting your filthy death eater hands on my family's fortune." Sirius said scathingly and turned around smiled at Harry and winked at him. Sirius took his seat.

Many of the members were confused and ignorant about the ritual but who knew of it started shouting about dark magic. Some people started shouting about Lucius and to simple say the wizengamot was in chaos. Harry silently observed the members all were busy talking. Lucius was gritting his teeth. Dumbledore sat calmly in his chair smiling at Harry and Sirius. Fudge was sitting in the middle of all of it like an idiot. The pink toad was smiling sweetly and glaring at Sirius at the same time.

Harry turned to Sirius and said "remind me never to get on your bad side. This is utter chaos they are fighting like small children." Harry said exasperatedly.

Dumbledore having had enough put his wand to his throat and magnified his voice and shouted.

"Silence." After all of them settled down Dumbledore continued with the session.

"As all the parties have said their behalf the decision will be given now. Those who in favour of Lord Black getting the guardianship rise their hands." Dumbledore said.

All most all the members raised their hands except Lucius, pink toad, fudge and some members. Harry tried to remember the faces of people who opposed him.

"All who in favour of Lucius Malfoy getting the guardianship raise their hands." Only hand full of people raised their hands and the process continued for all the members who had given their speech. After all the families were over.

"According to vote of the Wizengamot the guardianship of Harry Potter goes to his godfather Lord Sirius Black." Dumbledore signed the required parchments and gave them to Sirius.

By the time Sirius got to Harry, he was surrounded by the members all at the same time trying to talk to Harry, congratulate him and everything. Harry was feeling a bit overwhelmed. Sirius recognising Harry's condition skilfully steered Harry away from the crowd and reached the lifts.

"Why did you tell everybody about the adoption ritual Sirius it was not required we should have kept it a secret." Harry said.

"I know but that was for purely political reasons. One is that as Malfoy informed the court that I cannot reproduce, so many will be thinking that Draco will get the lordship and Lucius's political power will increase. We don't want that and the second reason is for your safety now all of them know that you are the Heir of two Ancient and Noble Houses they will think twice before trying to harm you in any way as there are many death eaters in that room who were not imprisoned after the war. So two birds with one stone."

Harry's head was spinning with all the information. He knew a little about Muggle politics but this was his first time seeing the political mess from the centre. Harry opinion of Sirius kicked up a notch after seeing how effortlessly he manipulated a room full of people. But Harry had a question which he wanted to ask.

"What is a death eater Sirius?" Harry asked.

Sirius stopped walking with a startled expression on his face and turned to Harry to check whether Harry was joking. Seeing that Harry was serious Sirius just groaned and dragged the palm of his hand across his face.

"You don't know what death eater means harry you are seriously lacking the knowledge about wizarding world but don't worry after I am done with you, you will never be the same." Sirius said confidently.

Harry nodded knowing that to be true.

_**PLEASE REVIEW….**_

_**I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT HARRY NEGLECTED HIS STUDIES IN THE CANON BY WASTING A LOT OF TIME WITH RON SO I AM TRYING TO CHANGE HARRY IN MY STORY HE WONT BECOME A BOOKWORM BUT HE WILL TAKE HIS STUDIES SERIOUSLY FROM NOW ON AND TRY TO REACH HIS FULL POTENTIAL.**_


End file.
